When the Stars Divide the Planets
by Lady-Dragonguardian
Summary: MakoSeiya fic. Sequel. A Warrior and a Princess divided by the planets, joined by fate. Will this forbidden love last or will the planets tear them apart? Chp. 4 up.
1. Knock Knock

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

-----------------------------------

"Yes I know I said I wasn't going to start this story til the others were finished...some ones rubbing off on me....-Cough-..Thun..der...hea..rt....Oh I feel better!!"

"Your horrible"

"Yup, I know"

"This is story is a sequel to When the Stars Cross Paths with the Planets"

"Duh"

"Hopefully It wont be as long as my current fic, but who knows!!"

"Well let them read already"

"Okie Dokie!!"

"Enjoy Please Read & Review"

-----------------------------------

_Knock Knock_

"Seiya babe can you get that?"

"......er"

_Knock Knock Knock_

Mako growls into her pillow, and glanced at the clock.

_"3:00 a.m_" she mumbled

_**KNOCK KNOCK SLAM**_

"I'm coming Godamit!" She shouted.

She threw her legs over the bed, her feet touching the cold floor. She turned and smiled at Seiya and moved the hair out of his face.

She scooted to the door, in her black tank top and green pajama pants she blowed her hair which was getting in her eyes, she had it cut up to her shoulders in very short layers, and lots of blonde highlights. She had gone on tour with Seiya over the summer, and their manager cut her hair. The tour went great, the changed the band name to the "Starlights" and the crowds loved her, it gave embarrassed guys who liked their music an excuse to go. After their last performance for the year in Tokyo she was signed permanatly, they were in the process of making a new album. Mako and Seiya both sang, and played Mako had several songs on the new album, LoveStruck which was surprising to their managers that Seiya would give up his spot. They had chemistry.

"Yea who is it?" Mako asked

"ITS HARUKA ASSHOLE OPEN THE DOOR!"

"O.K O.K sheesh" Mako grumbled and opened the door.

"Where is he?"Haruka demanded.

"He?"

"Yaten that bastard"

"Since when do you hate him......."Mako paused and stared at Minako who was sobbing.

She shook her head.

"You didn't tell them.."Mako pleaded.

Minako started to cry again.

"He's not here he went for a walk."Mako said

"I bet" Luna huffed and walked into each room.

Seiya and Taiki came out rubbing their eyes.

"Can I go back to bed now?"Mako asked

"No"

"Alright I got home at 1:30 slept till Minako came over at 2:00 she stayed til 2:30 and now here you are"

"Good night, come interogate him in the morning"

"But this is important" Usagi whined.

"Why?"

"Because" Rei sniffed.

"Luna wants them to leave"

"Who?"

"Seiya, Yaten, And Taiki"

"What?!" Mako and Seiya said

"Over my dead body" Mako snorted.

"They have to leave they've caused nothing but problems" Luna said

"What about Chibi-Chibi?" Taiki asked

"What about her?" Luna huffed

"Where ever she goes we go"Seiya demanded.

"Then she'll go back"

With that Chibi-Chibi started to wail in Usagi's arms.

"No she can't"Usagi pleaded.

"She will"

Mako glared.

"I'm going.....to take a shower" Mako groaned and walked away.

Seiya walked behind her.

"Babe do remember your blood pressure" He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. She did the same around his neck.

"But what if you do leave?" She asked

"I'll never leave you" He said and kissed her on the neck, she let out a sigh and walked into the bathroom.

------------------------------

Mako walked in, shut the door and started the shower. She fliped it to her favorite station and blared the radio. She sighed and leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, she hugged her knees and started to cry. She couldn't imagine life now without Seiya, and she knew Haruka and Luna would die to send them all home. She stood up and wiped her eyes, undressed and hoped in the shower.

An hour passed by and Mako finally forced herself to get out of the shower, she put on her clothes and half dried her hair and walked back into the "battle field". Haruka and Luna were still demanding to know where Yaten was, Seiya was sitting on the couch in his own little land. Mako came and sat in front of him on the floor. Mako made a motion for him to lean down.

"What are we talking about?" She whispered.

"Your hair smells really good, oh sorry, were talking about Yaten."

"Oh"

Just then Minako's cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey! Where are you at, I really want to see you"

"Oh....I'm at your place."

"I'll be right up"

"But.....-click-"

"WHo was that?"Haruka demanded.

"Yaten"She squeaked, as she finished the door knob turned and in steped Yaten. Minako ran and gave him a hug.

He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Whats everybody doing here?"

There was a long pause.

"We have to talk to you"

"About?"

"Minako"

"Whats wro-..."

"She's..........."

----------------------------------------

Whahaha I'm such an idiot! I don't know why I started this lol!! But oh well! I hope you enjoyed it!! The next ones will be longer lol!!

Please Review!!!

-Lady-D


	2. Lets get ready to rumble

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

-

"Another chapter" -does dance-

-sigh-

"What"

"Your awful, one chapter, and your all happy"

"So"

"Never mind"

"Alrighty"

"Please R R"

_"Forbidden love provides happiness when there is no happiness."- Anon_

-

"What's wrong with Minako" Yaten demanded.

"She's 

R-E-G-N-A-N-T" Luna spelled out.

"Were gonna have a baby" Yaten said

There was a moment of silence.

"Wohoo...isitagirloraboywhatarewegonnanameit" Yaten exclaimed.

"YATEN" Luna bellowed

"This is not a happy time...we cannot have the heir to the throne of Venus knocked up by a..."

"Shut up" Minako demanded.

"It was our decision anyway"

"This **cannot **and will not happen."Luna snorted.

"You'll give the baby up, and Yaten and his brothers are to leave."

"You **can't** do that." Mako yelled in response.

"THERE LEAVING MAKOTO."

"...then I'm going with them."

"I'm your authority, I forbid it."

"Which part" Mako asked

"You and Seiya"

"You didn't say anything about me going with them to Kinmoku."

"..."Luna paused.

"If you leave with them, I'll go to the high council, and tell them Yaten raped the Princess of Venus."

"...and you know what the punishment would be for that" Luna made a choping motion at her head.

"You wouldn't" Taiki asked

"Try me."

"You couldn't prove anything."Seiya huffed.

Luna chuckled.

"Who do you think they would believe"

The room fell silent.

Haruka half laughed.

"Serves them right..."

"What"Seiya asked.

"Serves you guys right, you should never have came here in the first place, you've caused nothing but trouble."

Mako rolled her eyes.

"Bye.."She said and opened the door.

"Hmm"Luna asked

"Bye.."

"Your not throwing me out, just because I told your boyfriend the truth."

"No Haruka I just want you guys out...now, your not welcome here."

"That's no way to speak to me..."

The two glared at each other, neither budging. Before they knew it Haruka leaned over whispered something in Mako's ear and it was on.

-whack-

Mako decked Haruka, sending her sprawling on the floor. Haruka got up whiped her mouth and swiped at Mako's head which she easily side-swiped. Haruka's anger grew, she tackled Mako and sent them both crashing threw and cofee table, Mako wacked her head and bashed Haruka's into the remains of the table. They both got up. Haruka tossed a lamp at Seiya and disracted Mako, who looked to make sure he wasn't hurt. The Senshi knew better than too get involved in Mako/Haruka fight, one minute their friends the next mortal enemies. Haruka was by now infuriated, she was getting her ass handed to her on a silver plate. She ran the distracted Mako and sent them both flying threw the sliding glass door and out onto the balcony. It was raining and Haruka lost her balance and grabbed ahold of Mako, who fell into the railing. Haruka seized the oppurtunity, and smashed Mako's head of the slick railing. Seiya ran out the door and grabbed Haruka who let go and tripped Mako. Before the two noticed Mako was off the balcony and falling, she fell until she was about 3 feet off the ground she spun around and landed gracefully on her feet. She got a very angry look on her face, and jumped up on the balcony, which was up 3 stories. A small grin spread across her face, she punched Haruka hard in the stomach, which sent her flying through the room. Michiru ran to her love.

"She's o.k just knocked out" Ami determined.

"No wonder." Luna said

Mako sighed.

"Lost my temper again"She said and hugged Seiya. She sank down, on the railing in the rain. Seiya followed suit, and started looking over her wounds. He put his hand on the cut on her head, and kissed her cheek. She laid her head on his chest. In a matter of moments, she was asleep. Seiya picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

"Leave now."Taiki demanded.

They took his advice. Minako stayed and her and Yaten went to sleep. Seiya came out.

"That crystal is starting to get the better of her again." Taiki said

"It's all Haruka's fault."

"True, but it was bound to happen eventually."

"Yea, I guess."

"So what are we gonna do? With that incident, Haruka's gonna want our heads."

"Let's talk about it in the morning."

"O.K."

"Night"

"Morning" Seiya replied.

Taiki looked out the broken window, as the sun was coming up.

-

Sorry I know its another short chapter, but I'm workin on my other fic right now! lol The next one will be longer. Promise.

Thanks for reading please review!

My reccomended reading:

_**"MM's" By Athena Kyle**_

-Lady-D


	3. Love Struck

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

"Yea another chapter!"

"I would like to thank Lightning Strikes for being my new Editor/Reader!"

"She does do an awesome job."

"Yes, I do tend to have a truckload of mistakes!"

"Well another thanks to her for putting up with my grammer errors and enjoy the chapter!"

_"Pierced my heart  
Pierced with love's desires  
When the burning moments break  
My wounds fall and I shake  
Love-stricken heart,  
Made hot with passions,desires,  
and I have no more rest..  
Oh, long, lasting desires..  
Long, love stricken-heart,  
They've know no more  
Peace of the soul,  
And all you've since become   
Is helpless, feeble, so weak  
By such a shameless, and powerful Love." -Anon_

Seiya smiled as he watched his young princess sleep, the rays of the sun were peeking in through the blinds and hitting her face just right. He went to leave when he heard her stir, he slowly crept up onto the bed. Mako yawned and stretched and smiled at him..

He grinned and leaned over and gave her a brief kiss on the forehead, she then wraped her arms around his neck.

"Mornin beautiful" He smiled

She just smiled at him.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock" Mako laughed. He gave another of his sly grins and started to kiss her neck.

"My, My arn't we active this morning" She laughed

He looked up for a moment.

"It's Noon"

She started to get up, but he grabbed her by the waist.

"Now where do you think your going" He said playfully.

She laughed.

"Oh nowhere important."

They both exchanged glances and Seiya walked over and shut the door to their bedroom.

Taiki sat on the couch watching T.V. when the door bell rang. He rolled his eyes and shuffled towards the door.

"Yes May I help y..."He was cut short as the door hit him in the face.

"OUCH" He said his voice muffled by the door.

"Alright you guys have had some sleep now lets talk." Luna demanded.

Just as Luna finished, Seiya and Mako walked out of their bedroom, entangled in each others arms, laughing. Mako had on her head set and was singing "Enter Sandman" by Metallica.

_"Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
And of things that will bite..."_

"Oh hey guys" Mako laughed.

_"Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight"_

Seiya continued the song, Off all the "American Rock" bands, he enjoyed Metallica the most, and after being forced to listen to it all the time, Mako had grown quite fond of them to.

"Where hear to talk" Luna demanded. "And?..." Mako said walking into the kitchen.

"Our Demo anyone?" Mako half laughed and tossed in her C.D.

"We have a new album coming out in a few days, I think she's a bit stressed out."Taiki laughed still behind the door. "Really?" Usagi asked and then got elbowed. "Yup its gonna be pretty awesome, Mako does half the vocals I do the other, we sing a couple of songs together." Seiya said "Its gonna be awesome" "Wheres Yaten?" Luna asked. "Yaten who?" Mako laughed "And Minako..." "They went out along time ago." Seiya said

"And went where?" Luna asked "Alas Anywhere but in this wretched world, I long to see the sun" Mako sighed "Well Milady you are indeed in luck, for the shone suns brightly for you out in the yonder distance." Taiki laughed "But, I wish to share the sunlight with a special significant other, by alas I have none." "But, you are such a fair maiden surely you shall find some one." They both started to laugh uncontrollably. "Ah, Fair maiden, I have come to rescue thee, and my brethren" "Well Love shall we make like Minako and split?" "I second that motion" Taiki laughed, Seiya grabbed Mako's hand and they darted through the still broken door and over the balcony. "Bye Luna, I might, If I have time, Me and My Significant Other here might find the "Oh Pregnant One" Mako laughed and took off down the street and into her car, Seiya followed in his, Taiki followed suit.

"Where the hell are they GOING?" Luna shouted out the window. "Um...some place important" Minako squeaked from behind them. "Where'd you come from?"Haruka asked the blonde "I was out with Yaten, he said he was meeting them some place important they had stuff to do" "What could be that important?"Luna asked "I think its their album, just a guess though" "Well then to Venue Records we go" Haruka smirked

"Now work the camera" Yaten shouted Mako glared at him. "Evil" she laughed They were doing a photo shoot for their album cover _Lovestruck_ which would be out next month and was anticipated to sell out world wide. They had a concert at the Tokyo Dome in 2 days and sold out in 4 hours. They managed to scrap around and get the Senshi tickets, but after last night they probably wouldn't show. Their album cover consisted of a rain theme. Mako was the last person to go. She was in a black ribbed tank top with a hunter green symbol of Jupiter on the front, low rise hip hugger jeans, flip-flops, sunglasses and a couple wrist bands, her hair was let down and after standing in the rain for hours her hair was matted to her face. She hopped up on the balcony railing and dangled her legs over the edge. The photographer grinned. "She does have a way to work the camera now dosen't she?" He laughed at Seiya who nodded. After Mako was now nearly blind after all the flashes , they were set to do the back cover which happend to be just her and Seiya. The pair took their spots under the balcony, in the rain. Seiya wrapped his arms around Mako's waist, and set his head upon hers, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and layed her head on his chest and looked down as Seiya looked out. The photographer to the shot and was off to print them and send them to the printer.

"Well that was relatively painless" Seiya laughed.

Mako grinned at him.

"What?" He asked "Nothing" She laughed. He sighed. "I'll never understand you women" "Were not meant to be" "Huh?" Seiya asked "Women were not meant to be understood silly" She laughed "Oh...ok" He said "Did you hear something?" Seiya asked. Mako didn't have time to react, she felt a cloth over her mouth and the world slowly crept into darkness.

Yes I know its short but its better than nothing lol! I'm in a local band and we've been busy and such I should have another update out in a day or so! Thanks for reading! Please Review!

My reccomended reading

Changes: PartII: All Things Fall into Place by Crazy Lil One Mich3ll3

_-Lady-D_


	4. Jolene

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers  
Oh and this chapter and maybe one other will have some "Gravitationy" stuff, such as characters and such so I don't own them and they are owned by (C) Maki Murakami.

Before I go any farther, just for ppl who have never read the manga Gravitation or watched it, its about Shuichi Shindou and his band Bad Luck, his idol is Ryuichi Sakuma who was in a world reknowed band Nittle Grasper, this is based 12 years after Shuichi's rise to stardom. Touma Seguchi who was also a member of Nittle Grasper formed a record label NG Records who Shuichi worked for, now after 12 years he has joined in a "Quad" partnership, this involves Touma **_S_**eguchi, **_S_**huichi, Ryuichi **_S_**akuma and his cousin **_S_**uguru and form S4 records (I made this up). So this is were it leaves off, S4 records are merging with Venue Records, (the Stars current label) and are looking for new talent AKA. Starlights and Makoto. Ok I hope that helps lol!   
-----------------------------------  
Mako woke up groggy, her vision still slightly blurred. She sat up in a dark room.  
"What the hell happened?" She murmured to herself as she held her head.  
"Hm...where am I...ok...I don't think I had anything to drink yesterday...or today...what day is it?" Again talking to herself.  
"Do you always do that?" A deep feminine voice asked  
"Woah who's there?"  
"It's Haruka"  
"Mind turning on a light?"  
"Nope" She leaned and flipped a switch.  
"Wooo..."Mako winced as the light stung her eyes.  
Haruka walked towards her.  
"Woah...now I remember...I remember smelling that smell and then I woke up here!...You drugged me!"  
"Please...it was Luna...then some guy with pink hair came in and said he needed to speak with you, and brought his friend with a pink bunny...and it talked to me"  
"YOU MEAN SHUICHI SHINDOU AND RYUICHI SAKUMA! WANTED TO SPEAK WITH ME...and luna drugged me?"  
"And who are they?"  
Haruka winced as Mako facefaulted.  
"You've never heard of Nittle Grasper, or Bad Luck?"  
"I'm a classical person myself..."  
"Oh yeah...well I'm gonna go and..."  
"Nope"  
"WHAT!"  
"Luna gave me direct orders, your not leaving"  
"Why?"  
"That's why she drugged you..."  
"Why?"  
"Z"  
"What"  
"Sorry your being repetitive"  
"Why the hell did she drug me?"  
"Reasons"  
"Haruka talk! Use Words! Longer than a syllabol!"  
"Y-O-U-R N-O-T- L-E-A-V-I-N-G"  
Mako felt her eye twitch.  
"You can't keep me here..."  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Whats she doing with Seiya?"  
"Hm...?"  
"I know thats why she drugged me, she's obviously doing something with him! I won't stand for it!"  
"Oh hush, your only a kid, so don't screw up everything already, your too young to piss of anyone of any authority...yet anyway" Haruka barked  
"Why! Does everyone treat me like a little kid! I've been raising myself for years and I think I did a pretty damn good job too, I am by know means a child!"  
"Tell that to Luna...oh and work on your vocab"  
Mako growled, and then stopped and hit her knees.  
"You O.K.?" Haruka asked  
"No..."  
"I see it's happening to you too..."  
"What...ah..."Mako felt another electric pulse surge through her body.  
"Somethings up with the energy flow of the universe, its...off"  
"How?"Mako gasped  
"We think the starlights are making it unbalanced"  
"Bullshit, Luna's makin it up!" Mako barked and grabbed her chest.  
"I'm just saying, if it comes down to you, Michiru, Rei, Hotaru and Ami Luna's gonna pick you guys and give them the boot"  
"I have a concert in an hour, its our last one for awhile, I'm leaving."  
Haruka sighed  
"Just don't tell Luna I let you go."  
"Fine" Mako ran out the door.  
--------------------------------  
"Seiya!" Mako ran backstage.  
"Hey, thought you wern't gonna make it."  
"Luna interrogate you?"  
"Yup, Haruka hold you hostage?"  
"Yup" She smiled and ran her hands through his hair.  
"Go get changed." He grinned  
Mako went back stage, her "dressing" managers, grabbed her and put some light foundation and mascara on her, then a decently heavy coat of black eyeliner, a gob of gel went into her layered hair which caused it to have a nice flip on the end, she grinned at herself in the mirror.  
"You guys work miracles" She laughed  
"Nah, we have a lot to work with!"  
She grabbed her "holy" jeans as they were refered to, her distressed, bleached hip-huggers, a black low cut halter top and a short, black with green pinstripe jacket, and flip-flops, and as usual the stars had there pant suits.  
"Ready?" Seiya asked  
"Sure"  
"Your singing first" Yaten beamed  
"What?" Mako exclaimed  
"Yea, by yourself" Taiki smiled  
Seiya just smiled  
"You'll do fine"  
They walked out into the Tokyo astrodome, which seated roughly 50,000, and all the tickets were gone.  
The Senshi and there dates managed to get front row seats.  
"Hi! Thanks for coming to our concert and the debut of our new album!"  
"Our first song, will be sung by the wonderful Makoto and she is doing a re-make of Jolene!"  
Mako stepped up to the mic, as the crowd went wild. She nodded and the song began.

_Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can  
Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, jolene_

He talks about you in his sleep  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, jolene

And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, jolene

Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can

You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me, jolene

I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, jolene

Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Please don't take him even though you can  
Jolene, jolene

After Mako's song, her and Seiya sang a few duets off there last album, and the current one and Seiya had a few solo's but even after the lights dimmed, the fans, the press, and most of all Shuichi and Ryuichi were still reeling on Mako's amazing voice.  
"Too bad" Luna confessed to Artemis.  
"What?"  
"The Starlights are leaving"  
------------------------  
Oh and I don't own the song! I heard Mindy Smith sing it! And she's amazing lol! Hope you liked the chapter lol! please review!

-Lady-D  
Oh and:  
My Recommended Listening:  
Mindy Smith- Jolene  
http/a425.v8384d.c8384.g.vm. 


End file.
